


With a Warmth I'll Not Forget

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza get some time for themselves at their (secret) shared apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Warmth I'll Not Forget

**Author's Note:**

> For the cottoncandy_bingo challenge at Dreamwidth. Follow up fic of sorts to [Something We Both Can Share](http://archiveofourown.org/works/490133), but you don't have to read that fic to get this one. Title comes from Rob Thomas's song, _Ever the Same_.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Sharing.

The local florist was only a few blocks from his house, and already Roy had visited it twice since his return to East City. He dropped by there again tonight to pick up flowers for Riza, the many colors, shapes, and smells very new but familiar to him. While he kept looking through them the florist, a middle-aged woman Roy remembered her name to be Emilia, was behind him to see what he would buy.   
  
“How much does that batch of flowers cost?” he asked, pointing to a bouquet on the left.  
  
“These? They’re nine hundred cenz.”   
  
Roy considered for a brief moment. When he made his decision, he beamed. “I’ll take them.”  
  
The florist offered Roy a pleased smile. “Excellent choice, sir.”   
  
After Roy paid the nine hundred cenz and told the lady to have a good evening, he left the flower shop and headed towards his destination.   
  
 _Wonder if she’s at our apartment already._  
  
A few months ago he had surprised Riza by showing her the apartment room he had convinced Madame Christmas to buy for them, explaining he wanted something they could share. He admitted not being sure about her reaction, but was relieved when Riza was thrilled. Despite their very busy schedule, they still managed to stop at their apartment once every couple of weeks—it was their secret the both of them could enjoy.   
  
When Roy reached the four story building, he wasted no time going to the second floor where their room was. He knocked on the door.   
  
“Come in!” he heard Riza yelled out. Good, she was here, then.  
  
Roy stepped inside, greeted by the sight of Riza on the couch and reading a booklet. His eyes fell upon the coffee table, spotting the files from headquarters earlier today. He arched an eyebrow.  
  
“You brought work here?”  
  
“I knew you won’t come in for a bit, so I decided to read some files while I wait.” She put the booklet away. “Though I didn’t get very far, it isn’t a loss.”   
  
Chuckling, Roy sat down beside Riza and had an arm over her shoulder before showing the flowers to her. A slight smile pulled on Riza’s lips.   
  
“You do realize we don’t have a vase, right?” After taking a quick sniff of the flowers, Riza put them aside on the table.  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Roy pulled Riza closer, his arms wrapped around her waist. “Pour water into a glass and then put the flowers in there. Or, we can just tear the petals and scatter them on the bed.”  
  
“Now that would be a waste of perfectly lovely flowers.”  
  
“You didn’t argue with that when I visited your place a while back and put flowers on  _your_  bed,” Roy said as he buried his nose in Riza’s hair, which smelled like fresh vanilla shampoo—he was certain she took a shower just recently. He caught Riza’s soft sound of acknowledgement.   
  
“True. I’ll think about it, then.”  
  
Silence fell between the two a brief moment. Upstairs Roy could hear someone playing the piano and another talking on the phone. Outside, cars kept rushing off. These sounds reminded him how East City was still wide awake even after dark.  
  
“I always look forward to some time to ourselves, especially here,” he then whispered, pressing a kiss behind Riza’s ear.   
  
“Me too,” she said in agreement before turning her head a little to cover his lips with hers.  
  
As they continued kissing Roy felt his breathing slowing and heart racing in great delight. Riza’s hand reached into his hair and he groaned when she began pulling at his black locks, his fingers tracing on the silky fabric of her blouse. These stolen moments where they were close like this he never got tired of. Eventually they separated, Roy gazing at her for a while.   
  
“We can skip dinner for now and go into the bedroom,” he suggested and smirked.   
  
“That does sound tempting,” Riza said. She had a finger stroking at his throat, causing Roy to fight back a sound. “But I’m in the mood for food first. Besides, Hayate is napping on the bed at the moment.”  
  
Roy had his eyes wide for a second, only to roll them soon after. “I was wondering where he was.” Sometimes Riza brought Hayate to their apartment if she felt he needed to be watched over, which Roy didn’t mind. Each time they were alone the dog would either be in the kitchen or living room, so there was no worries of him disturbing them.   
  
“He’ll be awake very soon.” Riza leaned in to kiss Roy’s cheek. “You can shower and scatter the flowers on the bed while I prepare the lasagna.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
He brushed his lips against Riza’s and then released her from his arms. The two left the couch with him heading toward the bedroom and her to the kitchen, but not before they stopped a second to look over their shoulders and smile at one another. Roy had no doubt tonight, like the many others they had together, was going to be a great one.


End file.
